gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff SUV
The Declasse Sheriff SUV is a law enforcement vehicle, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. It is a modified version of the Granger. It is used by the Los Santos County Sheriff. Design The front fascia strongly resembles that of a mix of Third Generation Ford Expedition and GMT900 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Package. The vehicles size is based on a Chevy Suburban. The front of the SUV features a large push bar and a plastic front bumper finished in black and a large main grille which has chrome edges. The hood features a raised area which has edges that follow the edges of the grille. Beneath the grille there is chrome area central to the bumper. The SUV features a long wheelbase. There are sidesteps for police to place their feet on. The front and rear panels of the vehicle are black, with a white body that displays the sheriff decals. The wing mirrors have flashing lights fitted to them, and the A-pillars also feature spotlights. The roof features an LED light bar, mounted above the front row of seats. The SUV also features LED lights on the grill. The roof has longitudinal rails, allowing officers to hold on to the car and fire a one-handed weapon simultaneously. The SUV features black wheels wrapped in high profile tires. At the rear, another distinct plastic bumper is visible, also finished in black. The decal design is obviously modeled after those of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's vehicles, but, unlike the LASD, the decal is stretched across both doors, instead of just the front. Performance The SUV features a high ground clearance. The SUV uses high profile standard road tires. Overview Gallery SheriffSUV-GTAV-Front.png|A Sheriff SUV in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Sheriff SUV.jpg|Parked in Paleto Bay. vehicles-emergency-sheriff-suv.jpg|The Sheriff SUV on Rockstar Social Club. MaibatsuEclipse-GTAV.jpg|A Sheriff SUV in a pursuit. Originally, red lights are located in the right and the blue lights in the left. Locations GTA V *When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars in Vinewood Hills, outer Los Santos County or Blaine County, the Sheriff SUV will begin to appear with 2 NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers hanging off the side of the SUV. Trivia *The SUVs are fitted with roof rails that allow members of the NOOSE team to hang on the side of the vehicle in a similar fashion to how the real life SWAT teams in Los Angeles hang onto the sides of LASD Chevrolet Suburbans. *Like the Police Riot, the SUV only appears during wanted levels. *Unlike other Los Santos County Sheriff units, the Sheriff SUV is black and white, instead of just white. *At one point, the player was able to take the Sheriff SUV into Los Santos Customs and customize it, but the only 2 options is the colors and the option to add bulletproof tires to the vehicle. This was later patched in the 1.06 update on November 21 2013. **These colors are simply labeled as "main color Nº" (N is the number of the list), instead of the color's real name. Also, one of these options has missing names, but the price is still in the menu. *Like numbered police cars, they come in a predetermined numbers, with the 84 as the highest number in the fleet. *There are 4 unused lights at the front windshield. See Also *Granger, civilian model *NOOSE Patriot, another SUV owned by the Law Enforcement. *Police Rancher, NYSP counterpart, based on the Rancher XL. *Park Ranger, San Andreas Park Ranger variant. *FIB Granger, FIB variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online